


1000 Words

by FurrySaint



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurrySaint/pseuds/FurrySaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you don't need words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1000 Words

 

Ami took her seat in the middle of the lecture hall/classroom and began pulling books from her bookbag. Normally she liked to sit at the front of a class, but Ooyama-sensei was very much one to inspire lively debate among her students so Ami choose to sit in the middle so she wasn't turning around _all_ the time.

Ooyama-sensei walked in just as Ami was opening her book to the relevant chapter...and saw the photo tucked between the pages...

A photo of Makoto with her hair down...

Wearing an unbuttoned white shirt...

A _wet_ unbuttoned white shirt...

And nothing else...

  
[](http://imgur.com/djViBcg)

**_*SLAM*_ **

Every eye in the room turned to her as she stared at the now-closed book before her. Her face was burning and she knew the embarassment of having the whole class looking at her had contributed almost nothing to the blush covering her face.

"Mizuno-san?"

Ami looked up suddenly as Ooyama-sensei spoke. "Sorry!" She glanced around the room at her classmates. "Spider. Big one. Sorry." The tension left the room as everyone chuckled at that, and the teacher directed their attention to the board as she started drawing on it.

Once Ami was sure that no one was watching her, she turned the book over and flipped through the pages till she got to the photo again, this time face down. As she pulled it from the book, she saw Makoto's handwriting on the back of it:

_Is it hot in here, or is it just me?_

Ami couldn't help but smile as she read it. After again making sure no one was watching her, she tucked the photo into the breast pocket of her vest.

* * *

 Two days later...

* * *

 Makoto stretched, wincing as she felt/heard her shoulder _*pop*_. An hour and a half on a hard chair was not her idea of a good time, but she had to have the class, so she did the time. Shouldering her bag, she headed out of the building into the cool, fall air, and across the courtyard.

She had an hour till her next class, so she went through the student center--grabbing a can of hot tea as she passed through--and out the back to the only place on campus where you could walk on the grass and not get yelled at. When the university had been founded, the first graduating class had planted a tree in a field behind the center, and every graduating class since had added another one till there was a large grove of them. The grove had been used as a de-stressing place for students for decades.

Makoto wasn't particularly stressed, but she liked to lunch among the trees. As much as she might be the Storm Senshi, she was also the Nature Senshi. Whether it was the middle of a forest or the middle of a thunderstorm, she was at her most relaxed. She figured if she were ever in the middle of both at the same time, she'd just melt into a puddle.

Smiling to a few of the other lunchers, she cleared some leaves away and settled down at the base of a good-sized oak, before pulling her bentou box out of her bag. Untying the napkin she had tied around it, she spread it on the ground and popped the lid off the box. It took her a moment to realise what was sitting on top of her lunch...

A photo of Ami wearing a button-up green shirt...

An  _unbuttoned_  button-up green shirt...

The very button-up green shirt Makoto was wearing...

And nothing else...

  
[](http://imgur.com/Tl0YI8H)

**_*CLACK*_ **

The plastic lid was surprisingly loud among the trees, and Makoto just smiled at the students who looked her direction. When they turned away, she glanced behind her and made sure no one else was looking before taking the lid off again. She took the photo out and wondered when it had gotten so hot. Her hand was halfway up to undo the top button of her shirt before she realised what she was doing and jerked it back down. She looked around again before turning the photo over, knowing Ami had to have written something on the back, and she was right:

_Thought you might be cold, so I warmed up your shirt for you._

Makoto glanced at the photo again, letting out a puff of breath. She grinned and shook her head before tucking the photo in the inside pocket of her jacket, and continuing her lunch.

* * *

 Makoto walked into the apartment and dropped her bookbag beside the door. She peeled off her jacket and hung it up, but not before pulling the photo from the pocket and slipping it into her pants pocket. Grabbing her bag, she headed down the hall and saw Ami sitting on the couch with her schoolbooks spread out over the low table in front of her. The bluenette turned and smiled at her. "How were your classes?"

Makoto unzipped her bag and pulled her bentou box out as she stepped into the kitchen. "Long and boring. I don't know that I'm learning anything, but at least I'm getting the hours I need." She set the box on the counter and paused for a moment, smiling to herself. "But lunch was interesting, at least."

"Oh? Glad to hear it." Ami said lightly as Makoto came back into the living room and dropped her bag beside the couch. "Any idea what's for dinner?" Ami asked as she turned back to her books and notes. Makoto stepped behind the couch and laid her hands on Ami's shoulders, giving them a light massage. Ami's head dropped back and she made happy noises as Makoto's fingers worked over the stiffness in her shoulders. Makoto smiled down at her and leaned down to kiss her hair.

"Actually," Makoto said in a low voice, "I don't feel like cooking tonight. How do you feel about ordering pizza?"

Ami smiled up at her. "That sounds like a _damned_ good idea." Ami raised her head and looked at her books and papers. "And you know what? I don't feel like studying either. I think three chapters ahead is enough for one night." Makoto laughed and grabbed the phone off the end table as Ami put her notes and books away.

Makoto called the order in, then grinned down at Ami as she hung up. "I think the video store got in some new movies. Think we can make it down there and back before the pizza gets here?"

Ami stood and stretched. "Probably. But I want a movie with a chase scene in it."

"Foreign?"

"Sure! Then we can laugh at the dubbing."

Makoto chuckled and stepped over to pull the shorter girl into a close hug. She gazed down into pure blue and smiled wide. "I love you _so_ much..." she said in a low voice.

Ami grinned up at her. "I'm glad you enjoyed your lunch."

Makoto leaned closer until their lips were almost touching. "I'm going to enjoy dinner a whole lot more..."

  
\--Fin--

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation with a friend about [this image.](http://imgur.com/cSXAUp3) As there was no corresponding image of Ami, and I couldn't find the origin of the original art, I commissioned [bevsi](http://bevsi.tumblr.com/) to make all new art. ^_^


End file.
